forceuserfandomcom-20200216-history
Curias
Category: Deceased Members Category: Non-Force Sensitives Category: Ter Benix Biographies Category: Ter Benix Empire Etmon Curias one Kracor's greatest allies and friends. He was a great soldier, a wise politician, and an amazing diplomat. Early life Curias was born fourteen years before the Battle of Yavin in a beaten down mining ship, where he spent his early childhood. In 5 ABY, he left his family and headed to a small planet in the Outer Rim named Ter Benix III. There, he joined the militia. Over a period of more than 25 years, he attained the rank of major and second in command of the military behind the General. From Major to General In 32 ABY, Curias made a political alliance with Kracor to overthrow the General and the current chancellor. He would replace the General, while Kracor, already a governor, would replace the chancellor. The first move was made by Curias. He sent a package containing toxic chemicals to the General, killing him. The chancellor, not knowing of the plot to overthrow him, promoted Curias to General. Now that Curias was a general, he and Kracor used the military to overthrow the chancellor under planted evidence of major corruption, and Kracor installed himself as the new chancellor. From General to Chancellor When Kracor declared himself chancellor of the Ter Benix system, Ter Benix IV revolted from his rule under the command of the governor there, Alomas. However, through manipulation and sheer force, Kracor made favorable compromises with the rebels. He would remain chancellor of the system, but the two planets would each have their own vice-chancellor: Curias from Ter Benix III and Alamos from Ter Benix IV. After Kracor ran off to serve under Draco in 32 ABY, the two vice-chancellors remained. A couple days later, Alomas was mysteriously found dead, and the blame was put on a Calamarian extremist force, thus beginning the Ter Benix's policy against Calamarians. Since Kracor was gone and Alomas was dead, Curias rose to the chancellorship. His Performance after Kracor's Return When Kracor returned in 34 ABY, civil war was already breaking out again in the Ter Benix system. Ter Benix IV had rebelled again, due to neglect from Curias. After the rebellion was defeated, Curias was once again put in charge while Kracor headed off to kill his nemesis Menglis. When Kracor returned again in late 35 ABY, only to find good progress of the his new empire that has been formed. A new heavy cruiser was built at Ter Benix III, so Kracor honored Curias by naming the ship after him. When the War with the Dar'joks broke out and the Battle of Ter Benix took place, Curias was in an encampment on Ter Benix III. His men helped push the Dar'joks off of the planet. During the Invasion of Bir'tedor, Curias led one of the armies in the invasion of the province of Ab-deh. When the Empress Merdila Kracor were married, Curias was bumped down to the third position behind the two. However, he continued to serve honorably for many years. In one of those instances, Merdila was captured by Grand Admiral Jel'moq, and Curias led the assault to hunt him down. He gathered together some of the best Sith warriors, and they searched the Outer Rim for the empress. They found her, and Curias was heavily compensated for his good victory. A great loss came to Ter Benix Empire when Curias was killed in the First Battle of Bir'tedor in 45 ABY. He was in the Capital Palace when the GA launched a surprise attack and bombardment of Bir'tedor. He was killed fighting the GA when they sent troops to pillage the palace.